Always you
by Sassyass7515
Summary: Regina Mills and Tony Stark meet at a charitable event. They hit it off as soon as they meet. After a night of passion, Regina finds herself pregnant with a little girl named Haley. Fast forward eight years and Haley wants to enter a Science Fair held by Tony. Haley has no idea who her father is. Regina thinks that he would not remember her. Will Haley meet her dad?
1. Prologue

_**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR MARVEL! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOTLINE AND THE CHARACTERS. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT HALEY. There is not going to be many things involving characters from Once Upon a Time. Regina will never have adopted Henry. Also, she has left StoryBrook shortly after the curse is broken. Emma stayed with her parents. They could not put here in the tree. Also, there will be magic in this story, but Regina is going to be hiding it. I am working on another story, so I am going to be going back and forth updating each tale. I will try to update once a week for both. I do work a lot, so I am sorry if the updates are slower. I hope you guys enjoy this story. **_

Regina's POV:

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Tony Stark." I heard the guy on the stage say. I looked up for a second at the guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes walk on stage. I have been in New York for about a year. I left Storybrook after Emma had broken the curse. I always knew that the Charming's child would break the curse. Instead of staying there and being the bad guy. I have decided to leave and start new. I got a job as a school teacher. I was taking classes for the last few years. I graduated right before I went away. I have always wanted to have children. I turned the engagement ring that Daniel gave me into a suppressor to my magic. I did not want to have to deal with magic if I did not have to. I was starting over. I still wore the ring on a gold chain around my neck. I did not even know if this land had magic.

I take a sip of my drink and walk towards the bar. I was careful not to step on my dress. It was a black lace dress that goes down to the floor. It was nothing that I would have worn in the Enchanted Forest. Tony is talking about how much the charitable event means to him. You know the drill. It was an excellent cause. It was for kids who had Cystic Fibrosis. I was happy to help out any way that I could. I taught a child who CF. She is the reason why I am here. After a few more minutes of Tony talking he walks off the stage and starts talking to the people in the crowd. I watch as a new person comes on the stage. They start talking about how much they have already raised. I sat down at the bar and asked the bartender for another glass of wine. I was waiting for my drink when someone came up behind me. I turn around to see Tony. He smiles at me.

"I have not seen you here before." He said sitting by me.

"It is my first time here, and I have only been in New York for a year," I said turning to look at him.

"Tony Stark." He said holding out his hand.

"Regina Mills," I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Pretty name. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

We ordered a drink. After we had our drinks, we sat and got to know each other.

"Why New York?" He asked me.

"I thought that there would be a lot of opportunities," I said taking a sip of my drink. "I came here to be a school teacher."

"So you are a teacher? What grade?" He asked.

"Second grade."

"Do you have any children of your own?" He asked.

"I don't. I do want kids someday. What about you?"

"If I find the right women."He smirked at me.

I had to hold back the urge to roll my eyes at him. I took another sip of my drink.

"Would you like to dance?" he said holding out his hand.

"Sure," I said getting on the bar stool and taking his hand.

He leads me out to the middle of the dance floor. He put his hand on my waist, and we started to sway to the music.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked him.

"You don't know? I run Stark Industries." He said looking confused.

"Did I forgot to mention that I came from a tiny town?" I said smiling.

"No. I just thought that everyone knew about me."

I could not help myself this time. I rolled my eyes and gave a small laugh.

"What is funny?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said smiling at him.

He gave me a weird look.

"So have you always wanted to run Stark Industries?"

"Yes. I always knew that I was going to one day run it. It does help that I have a great group of people helping out." He said.

"That is always a good thing," I told him.

"What about you have you always wanted to be a school teacher?" He asked me.

"No. I was a town mayor who was taking classes to be a school teacher. I decided that I needed something different. So when the next election came up, and I did not get the position I left and started over." I said giving him a small lie. I could not tell him that I was kicked out of office by Snow White and her Prince Charming. Now could I?

"Sounds like it was time for a new start." He said.

"It was. I did not like the new mayor anyways. Too happy." I said to him.

"You seem like a happy person to me."

"I am. Know that I have gotten out of there and started over. I am happy with my career." I said to him.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." He said stopping and leading me out of the building.

We walked out of the building and going to his car. He opened the door for me. I gave him a look before getting in the car. He closed my door and walked around to his side of the vehicle. He got into the car and started the car. He shot me a smile before we went speeding off. We drove for about ten minutes before we got to a huge building that said Stark. He stopped the car and got out of the car. He helped me out of the car, and we walked up to the building.

"So this is where you live?" I asked him.

"It is. What do you think?" He said opening the door for me.

"It is nice," I said to him.

"Wait until you see the apartment." He said walking me towards the elevator.

He hit a button, and we went up to what I expect was the last floor. When the elevator door opened I saw that there was a huge living room.

"So you wanted to show me your house?" I asked him.

"No this is what I wanted to show you." He said taking my hand a leading me through a door to what looked like his bedroom. I stopped and gave him a look. Was this guy serious? Did he think that I was going to sleep with him? "I swear I am not trying to sleep with you. We just have to travel in my bedroom."

I let him lead me through another pair of doors. We were now on the balcony. I gasped at the view. You could see the whole city.

"This is beautiful," I said walking towards to edge.

"It is. You can see the whole city from here." He said standing behind me.

We both just stared out at the city. I am not sure how long we were like that. I loved looking over the city. I shivered after a while. At this altitude, it was colder then what the summer night was. I hear rustling behind me. All of sudden I feel Tony put his coat over my shoulders. I turn around and look at him.

"Thank you for showing me this," I said smiling at him.

He took a step closer to me. "No problem." He said.

As he took a step closer to me I took a step back and I hit the railing. He pulled me closer to him. I look down at the floor. He moves his hand to cup my chin and bring me to look at him. I was never shy but knowing what Tony was going to do made me have butterflies in my stomach. He leans in closer to me. At this point, my heart is racing with anticipation. I could not stand it anymore I leaned up and captured his lips with mine. They were softer then what I had expected. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him deepen our kiss. He pulled me as close as I could get to him. After a few minutes of kissing, he pulled me back into the building. I was letting him lead me where ever he wanted to go. All of sudden I feel the back of my legs hit the back on the bed. Didn't he just say that he was not trying to sleep with me? I should have known.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I was super confused because the sun never shined through my window. I had blinds that kept them out. I opened my eyes to look around. The first thing I noticed that I was not in my bedroom. The next thing is that I was naked. I turned around to look at Tony. He looked younger when he was sleeping. I moved his arm slowly off of me and slid out of bed. I quickly and quietly grabbed my dress and put it on. Tony moved a little bit but never woke up. I sighed and grabbed my shoes. I walked out of the room to see a blond sitting at the table. She looked at me and pointed to the door. I thanked her and walked out of the apartment. Once I was out of the apartment I called a cab and went home. I was not going to be going to any events like that for a while. It was going to be a long drive home.

Tony's POV:

When I woke up I was a little confused. I moved my hands around my bed to feel where Regina was. I opened my eyes to see that she was gone. I sighed and got up. I went and took a shower and got dressed. After I was dressed I walked out of my bedroom to see Pepper sitting at the counter.

"She was pretty." She said to me.

I nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Really another one?" She asked me.

"She was different," I said to her. "She is smart and she had no idea who I was. Do you know how nice that is."

"I bet it was but know we have work to do." She said raddling off what was going on for the day.

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee. Regina was a woman I was not going to forget.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR MARVEL! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOTLINE AND THE CHARACTERS. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT HALEY. **_

Regina's POV:

"Haley hurry up. We are going to be late for school." I yelled up the stairs at her.

"Be down in a second mom." I heard from her bedroom.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I walked up to the stove where I was making pancakes. It was one of Haley's favorite food.

You can say that Haley was a surprise. A pleasant, beautiful surprise. About a month after the charitable event for Cystic Fibrosis kids I started to feel nausea. Eight months later Haley was making her way into the world screaming. I was going to tell Tony, but when I saw him, he was holding hands with the blonde that I saw the morning after. They looked delighted. I did not want to ruin it. I also saw that there was something in the paper that they were together. Hell, that was ten years ago. They are probably married with a kid of there own. I was not sure.

"Mom?" I heard behind me.

"Yes, baby?" I said looking at her. Haley was the right mix of Tony and me. She had Black hair, brown eyes. He facial features were both mine and Tony's. His nose, my lips. She often wondered about her dad. I always told her that he loved her and he was away saving the world. I did not want to tell her the truth.

"There is a science fair that I would like to join. Can I?" She asked sitting down at the table. "Here is the paper for it."

I set her food in front of her and took the paper that was in her hand. I looked down and read the bottom. It seemed like an excellent opportunity. Haley was a brilliant little girl. Because of her birthday, she was able to start school a little bit early. She was in 6th grade. "Sure you can enter the science fair," I said grabbing a pen and signing the paper.

"Thank you, mom. If I win, I can win money for school. Tony Stark is going to one of the judges at the fair." She said eating her food.

I looked at her and when white. "What?"

"Stark's enterprise is the one holding the science fair. It is for all the future scientist. I am interested in science, but I think I want to become a surgeon." She said.

She was so excited. I could not possibly crush her hopes and dreams. Maybe she won't meet him. Who knows? Even if she did it would be okay. Tony should know. Even if she does not win, I need to tell him. Haley needs to know who her father is. "That sounds like a good experience. Do you need help?" I asked her.

"I might." She said finishing her breakfast. After we were both done eating, we finished getting ready for school. For the time being, we were at the same school. That was going to change after this school year. On our drive to school, we talked about what type of projects she wanted to do. We through around the ideas of a volcano, A heart pump, and a few other things. I told her that making a heart pump model would be the best. Mainly, if she wanted to be a surgeon, I said to her that I would go to the store after school and make sure that she had all the materials that she needed.

Once at school Haley and I walk to my class. It was a little early, and it was only teachers in the school. Once we get to my classroom, I started to get everything ready for the day. Haley usually helped me until she had to go to class. We have been at the school for about ten minutes when Mr. Stevens walked in my door. He was one of my best friends. When I started at this school, we became friends fast.

"Regina. Are you excited for the assembly today?" He came into my room and sat at the desk right across from where Haley was sitting.

"There is an assembly?" I asked him looking at my email. There it was. There was going to be a special guest to kick off the Science fair.

"It was last minute. I think they just got the okay for it." He told me.

"It should be an easy day then. The children will be so excited." I said leaning back in my chair.

"They are going to be. I was a little surprised that they were going to have an assembly about it." He said.

"It must be a big deal," I said to him.

"They are donating a lot of money to the school." He said standing up. Students were going to be starting to walk into the doors.

"I will see you later at the assembly," I told him standing up. I walked up to Haley and kissed her head. "Have fun at Janes house. I will see you on Sunday."

"Thank you, mom. I will be home around dinner time on Sunday." She told me walking out with Robert.

A few moments later kids started to walk into the school. They all made their way to there classes. Most of my students were in my class when it was five minutes away from the bell ringing. Once the class has started, we worked all the way up to lunch. After lunch was going to be the assembly. There was a part of me that hope that it was going to someone else other than Tony that was here. I did not want to see him.

It was about 11 when I let my class start going to lunch. They had about 30 minutes for lunch. After lunch, I would give them spend some time reading before we would be called down to the gym. It went by grade so I knew that Haley would be there way after us. There was no reason to start a lesson. The kids would be too excited to concentrate on anything. They were a whole bunch of fourth graders. They got excited about everything especially when it involved getting out of doing work.

After lunch, I walked into my room to see all the kids reading their books. I had a good group of kids this year. I always love my students, but this year I did not have any issues with them. I just told them that we were reading until we were called down to the gym. The assembly would be for third grade to six grade. They started to call the grades. Once our grade was called, we walked down to the gym. When we got there, we got the kids seated on the floor. The rest of the kids walked in. I looked up at where there were people that I did not know who they were. I saw the blonde that I meet so long ago. She was standing talking on the floor.

It was going to be a few minutes, so I told one of the other teachers to watch my kids while I use the bathroom. I walked out the door and turned down the hall when I bumped into someone and went tumbling down to the ground.

"I am sorry. I was not watching where I was going." I heard the voice say above me.

I looked up to see Tony. "It is fine," I said getting up off the floor and wiping off my pants.

"Regina?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes?" I said.

"Wow, I did not think I would see you again. What has it been ten years?" He said to me.

"Something like that," I said sticking my hands in my pants pockets.

"We will have to catch up some time." He said to me.

"You don't have to be nice to me," I said making sure that there was nobody around to hear our conversation. "We had a one night stand 11 years ago."

He was about to say something when the blonde walked up to us. "Tony you are needed in the gym." She said.

"All right Pepper. I will be there in a second." He said to her.

"The kids are starting to get impatient." She said to him.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I promise that I will be there in a second." He said to her.

"Okay. I mean this really would not be the time or place to sleep together." She said smirking at me.

"Wow... Um... I feel like keeping my job." I said to them. This just had to be the most awkward thing that someone has ever said to me.

"It was nice to see you, Regina. Here is my number. Call me so we can catch up." He said winking at me. "Let's go Pepper."

He said moving her forward. "You should keep that one. I like her." I heard her say.

I smiled and walked to the bathroom. I used the bathroom and went back to the gym. I walked and stood in the back. Robert was standing back there.

"Do I even want to know how you meet Tony Stark?" He whispered to me.

"What?" I whispered looking at him.

"Haley looks just like him." He said looking at me.

"I meet him at a charitable event for Cystic Fibrosis. We hit it off slept together, and nine months later there was Haley." I told him looking at where Haley was in the sea of students. "He does not know that he is a father."

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said as I watch Tony interact with a little kid. He was showing him how to use one of the science projects. He did well with them. It kind of made me wonder how well he would have been with Haley. It also made me feel bad because I keep it from him. I guess I am going to have to tell him. After a little bit longer they started to let all of the kids go. This time it went the Higher grades first and then the lower classes. When Haley passed me, she hugged me. I could feel that Tony was looking at me. I had to wonder what he thought. There were only about 10 minutes left of class. So I allowed my kids to grab their bags out of there lockers and clean up their desk areas. The bell rang, and the kids left the room.

I was sitting at my desk finishing up my grading and some more lesson plans. It was nice to have a piece and quite. It was not that common in an Elementary school. I was almost done when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said not looking up from the paper.

"So you don't teach second grade anymore?" I heard Tony ask me.

"I wanted something different. Also, a teacher retired, and I took her place." I said looking up from my paper.

"It is an excellent school. I can see why you like it." He said taking down a chair and sitting in it.

"It is an outstanding school. The students, parents and staff are great." I said.

He sat there in silence for just a moment. "What have you been up to?" He asked.

I looked down at my desk. It was now or never. "There is something that I have to tell you. I don't know how you are going to take it."

"Okay. What is it that you have to tell me." He asked.

"Remember the night that we shared all those years ago?" I asked him.

"Of course I do." He said.

"I found out that I was pregnant right after. I was going to tell you, but I saw how happy you looked with Pepper, and I could not ruin it." I said to him.

He just stared at me. His face looked like it was trying to process the fact that he was a father and I keep it from him.

"Tony?" I asked quietly.

"I am a father?" He finally said.

I nodded my head yes. This was going to take some getting used to for him.

_**Sorry for not updating sooner.**_ I** have been working a lot and I am in the middle of moving.** _**I don't have as much time to write. Also, I have another story that I am working on. Not to mention that I just started watching Games of Thrones and I AM ADDICTED! I hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you for reading! **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR MARVEL! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOTLINE AND THE CHARACTERS. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT HALEY. I have a question should the Avengers make an appearance? I am fighting on should they be part of the story or not. What do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoy the story. Thank you for reading! **_

"Tony, are you okay?" I asked him quietly.

"Why did you never try to get a hold of me to tell me I have a child? How old is she now?" He said standing up and passing the room.

"She is ten, and I wanted to tell you but right after I found out I saw you with Pepper. I did not want to ruin it for you." I said standing up.

"You should have told me. I would have wanted to know about her," he said.

I would say something when the door opened. I look over to see Haley standing there. She looked at us.

"Hey, Mom. I was just wondering if you were ready to go home. Jane got grounded and I could not come over." She said walking into my room and shutting the door.

"Soon but there is something I want to talk to you about before we go home. Tony, can you go out in the hall for a second?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a second. He nodded and did what he was told. I motioned for her to sit at the desk.

"What I will tell you is shocking and I don't know how you will take it," I said, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Mom, what is it?" She asked.

"I want to tell you a story about how I meet your father. I had only been in New York for a year. I did not know really anyone, but I had a second grader who had Cystic Fibrosis. So when there was an event for it I had to go. There I meet Tony Stark. We got to know each other, and we talked. After the event, we went back to his place and sleep together." I said look at her face. I could tell that she was in deep concentration. "Nine months later you were here and I could not bring myself to tell him. About a month after I found out I was pregnant I saw him with someone and they looked thrilled. I did not want to ruin that happiness."

"So Tony Stark is my father?" She asked me after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. He is your father. He wants to get to know you. He is just as upset as you are." I said to her. I felt bad I never told either of them.

"He wants to get to know me?" She said perking up.

"He does. I was thinking maybe we could invite him over for dinner?" I asked her.

"That sounds awesome." She said smiling at me.

"Why don't you go tell him he can come in and then ask him if he wants to. He might have plans. If he does, then we will see if he can come over a different night." I said standing up and walking behind my desk. If he is coming over to my house, I needed to buy groceries and make sure the house was a little clean. I pack up my bag.

A few moments later, Haley and Tony came into the room. You could tell that they were father and daughter. How they held themselves, also how they smiled.

"Mom, Tony said he would love to come over for dinner." She said smiling.

"That is good. How about we leave school and go to the store? I need to pick up something for dinner and we can pick up stuff for your science project." I said writing my address on a piece of paper and walking over to Tony. "How about dinner at six?"

"That sounds perfect. I will see you guys at six, " he said, smiling at us and walking out of the classroom.

I put up the rest of the chairs and turned off the lights. Once the room was locked up, we left the school and went to the store. I had Haley right out a grocery list of things we needed. Tonight I would make Lasagna and apple pie. It was one of Haley's favorite food. After spending about an hour in the store, we hurried up and drove home. It was four thirty when we walked in the door of our home. That gave me enough time to cook dinner and clean the apartment.

Tony's POV:

After leaving the school I drove back to Starks tower. I wanted to get ready to go to spend time with my daughter and her mother. It was a strange taste in my mouth. I have a daughter. A soon to be a teenage daughter. I did not understand what I would do. One thing is for sure. I forgot how beautiful Regina is. She took my breath away just as she did all those years ago. Before trying anything with her, I have to win over our daughter.

I sat in my lab and worked on my suits while waiting for six. I was so into tuning my suit I did not hear Pepper walking into the lab.

"You seem happy." She said.

I jumped and dropped the tool I was using. "God, you scared me. I did not hear you come in." I said picking up the tool off the floor.

"Something distracts you." She said sitting on the counter.

"I am a little. I have a date with Regina." I told her.

"You like this one. I have never seen you this into a girl. Well, other than me." She said smirking at me.

I walked over to her and moved in between her legs. I moved so I can whisper in her ear. "I think you are spending too much time with me. You are getting cocky."

"Maybe I am. Or I always have been, and you never noticed." She said laughing.

"That might be true," I said, moving back to where the table was. "So did you need something or are you here to bug me?"

"I am here to bug you. What time are you going over to see Regina?" she asked me.

"At six. We will have dinner." I said.

"Just dinner?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, just dinner," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say there, Tony." She said hopping off the counter and walking out the door.

Once she was gone I put everything away, and I went to take a shower and get ready. Once I was done showering, I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice button-up shirt. I did not want to overdress. This was a dinner to get to know my daughter. Once I was dressed I went downstairs and got into my car and drove over to Regina's house. She lived in a little house on the other side of the city. It was a cute house. It was not what I was used to. I was used to massive and expensive homes. I parked my car behind Regina's and got out. I closed my door and walked up to the front of the house. Once I was on the porch, I knocked on the door. I heard a little rustling around before the door swung open. I smiled when I saw Haley standing there.

"Hey come on in." She said opening the door more.

"Thank you," I said, stepping into the house. It was cozy. "It smells fantastic in here."

"Mom made lasagna and apple pie for dessert. It is one of my favorites." She said leading me into what looked to be the dining room.

"Mine too," I said, smiling at her.

"What is your favorite color?" She asked me.

"Red and what is yours?" I asked her.

"I like all colors." She said.

"Are you picking on him?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Regina leaning on the door frame. She had changed out of her work clothes and put on jeans and a hoodie. Also, she had put her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. It always impressed me with how she could make anything look good.

"I am just getting to know him, Mom." She said to her.

"Okay. Well, dinner is ready. Why don't you show him where he can wash his hands and then we can eat?" She said walking back into the kitchen.

Haley took me the bathroom, where we both washed our hands and walked out to the dining room. Once we were in the dining room, we all sat down at the table and started eating. We talked about everything under the moon. I found out a lot about Haley. I learned that she was a klutz. She has broken her right arm and her left ankle. I also learned she is wicked smart. She was the top of her class. She missed no school, and she wanted to be a surgeon. That took a lot of skills. Once dinner was done Haley and Regina helped cleared the table and brought out dessert. One thing that would be nice about hanging around them is that Regina knew how to cook. She was amazing.

Once we were done with dessert, we went into the living room. Haley asked if I would stay for a movie. I had no problem staying with her. She put in The Lion King and then sat right next to me. Regina finished up the dishes before coming out and joining us on the couch. I sat in the middle of Regina and Haley. Halfway through the movie, Haley was curled up in my side sleeping and Regina was nodding off herself on the other side of me.

"I can leave. You look like you are about to fall asleep." I whispered to her.

"I am awake." She said looking at me.

"Are you sure?" I said raising an eyebrow.

She nodded her head yes and turned back to the movie. I laughed a little and then also watched the movie again. I was not much for kid movies. It was what Haley wanted, so I watched it.

It was about 20 minutes later when Regina laid her head on my shoulder. I looked over to see that she was passed out. I moved my head side to side. Great, now both of them are sleeping. I will let them stay like that until the movie was over and then I will go home. Once the movie was over, I slowly moved Haley and Regina. I picked up Haley and put her in her bedroom. It was easy to find. There were only three rooms in the house. After I tucked her in, I walked back out to the couch. I picked up Regina bridal style and put her in her bed.

Once they were situated I wrote a note to them to call me tomorrow and we can talk more. I locked the front door and went home. It had been a long day, and I was ready to curl up in bed and sleep. Once I got home I changed out of my jeans and button up and crawled into bed. I lay there for a while thinking about how one day can change everything. Yesterday, I had nothing and today I had a family. Well, hopefully, I had a family. One thing that was sure about today. I was excited to get to know Regina and Haley more.


	4. Chapter 3

_**DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR MARVEL! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOTLINE AND THE CHARACTERS. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT HALEY. I have decided to add the Avengers into this story. So I am going to have this story take place after the battle of New York. I am not as versed in the MCU universe. So I am sorry if I am not a hundred percent accurate. Feel free to correct me. I don't want to upset anyone. How many of you guys have gone and see Avengers: End game? I am going to be seeing it in a few days! I am going to try to finish my other story. So I am not going to update this as fast as my other story. Once I am done with Butterfly kisses I will start working on this story again. I will try to update once a month maybe two. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Sorry for the short chapter. **_

"Mom, are we going to tell Dad about the magic we have?" She asked looking up at me with those deep brown eyes. She reminded me so much of Tony. Tony has been spending a lot of time with us. The past few weeks have been great. Tony would come over or we would go over to his house for dinner and a movie. It was a nice little tradition that we started. I wanted to get to know Tony a little more before I reveal my past and the fact that we had magic. It is not that I don't trust him; I am cautious. I have Haley's life to think about.

"When we know him a little better. I want to make sure that he can keep it a secret." I said grabbing her hand. "If anyone ever tries to hurt you that is the only time I ever want you to use your magic."

"I know, Mom. I think we should tell him." She said taking a bite of her food.

"We will soon. I promise you." I said. I hope that she understood why I said what I did. I am doing it for her. We finished eating dinner and went into the living room to watch a movie. Normally, Tony would be here with us, but he was out on a business trip. He was only going to be gone for the weekend. I was going to have to talk to him more when he got back. I was happy that he spent time with Haley. He spent a lot of time with her. Tony was talking about taking us away for the weekend. He would not tell us where but I was excited to get away from New York. We did not get to do a lot of traveling. Ever since I left Storybrook, I wanted to see the world. I was going to travel and take a year away for teaching, but then I was pregnant with Haley. I decided that having stability for Haley was going to be worth it. I would get to travel once Haley was out of school. Maybe she would want to come with me.

The movie was almost over when I heard Haley's breath even out. I looked over at her cuddling into my side. She had passed out. I gave a small laugh and turned off the movie. I moved off the couch and then picked her up and put her in her bed. Once she was tucked in I went into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess. The only thing I had to clean was the dishes. I cleaned the dishes and then went to my bedroom. I took a shower and then got ready for bed. I was tired after the long day I had. I crawled into my bed and fell right asleep thinking about how everything had changed and I was so lucky that I had Haley and even Tony.

? POV:

Breaking into the Evil Queen house was not as hard as I thought it would be. The imp told me it would be almost impossible to break into the house and even harder to steal the little girl. I easily got into the house. I looked around to see where she was. She was sleeping in her bed. After looking where Evil Queen and making sure she was sleeping, I went to find her daughter. I injected Haley with a sleep serum. Once I knew that she would not wake up I wrote a quick note and put it on her bed. I quickly left her house and went to Storybrook. I did not understand how this would help me defeat the Avengers but I will do whatever I can to bring them down. Once I got to Storybrook, I dropped Haley off with the Imp. It was only a matter of time before they came looking for her. We will be ready to strike by then.

Tony's POV:

In the pit of my stomach, I knew that there was something wrong. I woke up and I could tell that I should just stay in bed and ignore everything. Too bad that is not what I did. I was on a mission with the Avengers. We were investigating the place they were keeping Loki. Thor wanted to take him back to Asgard, but we decided that we decided that he would stay at one of our holding cells. Too bad when we got there we realized that he somehow escaped. Great, now I will hunt him down when I could spend time with Haley and Regina. They were the only reason I was getting through this. The quicker that I did this, the quicker I could go home.

It was about ten in the morning when I got a call. I went up to my room to take the call. Seeing it was Regina, and she never called me. I picked up the phone and sat on my bed.

"Hello, beautiful. Miss me already?" I said answering the phone.

"Tony. When can you come home?" She asked me. As soon as I heard her voice, I could tell that there was something wrong.

"Regina, what is wrong? Is Haley okay?" I asked standing up and pacing my room.

"Someone took Haley. They left a note saying you would know what you wronged." She cried into the phone.

"I will be there in two hours. I will bring back our daughter." I said to her. I did not care that I would have to leave. My daughter was more important than that.

"Thank you. Should I call the cops?" She asked.

"Not yet. Let me get there first." I told her.

"Tony. I don't know what I will do if I lose her. She is all I have." She said in a shaky voice.

"I promise I will bring her back to you," I said to her. She said okay and then hung up the phone. I quickly packed up everything that I brought with me. It was not much, just a few days worth of clothing. I walked out of my room and told them that I was leaving.

"You can't leave. We have a mission to complete." I heard Steve say trying to grab my shoulder.

I yanked my arm away from him."My daughter's life is more important than this mission," I said, turning around and walking out the door. I knew that there was a bunch of shocked faces staring at me. I just ignored them and left for the private jet I called for. I will bring my daughter back.


	5. Chapter 4

_**DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR MARVEL! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOTLINE AND THE CHARACTERS. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT HALEY. I know I said that there was not going to be anything from OUAT but I have changed my mind. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. This story is going to be slow updates until my other story is completed. I don't have much longer for that. I will try to update this story a little faster next time. I am sorry for the vagueness in this chapter. I am not sure about all the science stuff. I hope you guys enjoy! **_

Tony's POV:

I was back in New York so fast. I did not even change out of my Avengers uniform. I just went over to Regina's. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer the door. It was only a few minutes before she answered the door. I was going to say something but I took one look at her face and knew she needed to be comforted. I could tell she has been crying. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. I brought her into my arms and hugged her.

"Don't worry we will get her back," I said to her. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before she moved away from me. "Can you show me the note that was left?"

"It is over here." She said handing him the note. I gave a quick read over the note. This had to be Loki. He was the only one who had a grudge on me. The rest of them were in prison. "There is something that I need to tell you."

"There is something that I need to tell you also," I told her. It was now or never. I took her hand in mine. "You go first."

"Here goes nothing. I am not from this world. I grew up in another dimension. I grew up in a place called the Enchanted Forest. I grew up as the miller's daughter. My mom was not a very nice person. She used magic to control me. I grew up to love riding horses. Later my parents let me take riding lessons. That is when I fell in love with the stable boy. His name was Daniel." She took a look at me. I was trying to process what she was saying. I was a little confused. I have heard of other dimensions but it was a strange concept. "One day Daniel and I were riding when we say a little girl in trouble. I jumped on to my horse and saved the little girl. Too bad that was the day that my life changed. The little girl that I saved was King Leopold's daughter. Snow white, that was her name, thanked me. A few days later the king had come to see me. To thank me for helping his daughter. He asked for my hand. My mother agreed to it. I was going to have to marry a man old enough to be my father. All I wanted to do was run away and marry Daniel. One night right before the wedding I had snuck out to the stables to talk to him. We talked out running away together. To bad Snow White was there. She told my mother about him and she killed him in front of me. I was married a little while later. I was miserable married to him. All I wanted to do was get back at Snow White. I was married for a little while before I killed the king and went after Snow White."

She took a breath and looked at me. I was looking at her with a strange look. So she was part of a fairy tale. She was the Evil Queen? I should not judge her. I was Iron Man. I knew a man who was frozen for 60 plus years. I knew a god.

"I have read the stories about me in this world. I do not understand why people would believe that I would want to kill that girl because of her beauty. That is the funniest thing I have ever heard. I wanted her dead because she told a secret. I thought I was going to get my revenge but she married Charming and had a kid on the way. So I decided to activate a curse that brought us to this land. I lost again because their daughter was the savior and everyone went back to hating me. That is when I came to New York to start over. So that is all you need to know about me. I am the Evil Queen." She ended her story.

"Wow, my story is not as interesting," I said looking at her. "I am Iron Man."

"Like the superhero?" She asked me.

"Yes. I run around in an iron suit saving people." I said to her.

"We are the total opposites. You are a hero and I am a villain. Well, a retired one. I have no more energy to go after Snow. I only want to get our daughter back." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

I walked closer to her and put my arms around her. "Just because you were the Evil Queen does not mean that you are now. You are a good person and an even better mother. Haley is very lucky." I told her.

"Thank you." She said weakly. She looked in my eyes. "Too bad it is my fault."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"The letter talks about you but I can feel the magic in the paper. Plus I took off the necklace that helps me hide my magic and there was a letter on the back. My mentor had someone take her and they found a way to take her back to the Enchanted Forest. I am going to have to find a way to get myself back there. I didn't even know that it was a possibility to go back there." She said looking at me with sad eyes.

"I don't think it was all your mentor. I know whose handwriting that is. I think it is time that you came and meet the Avengers. Thor is going to have a fun time getting his brother in control." I said.

"They will pay." She said with fury in her eyes.

"They will. Don't worry about that." I said unwrapping my arms and cupping her face. I brought my lips down to hers. She tasted just like I remembered her to taste like. Apples and cinnamon. She was surprised for a second before she kissed me back. She kissed me back with all the emotions that she has been hiding. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss to get some air. She leaned her head on mine.

"This is great but we don't have time. We need to save our daughter." She said smiling.

"I know. I could not help myself. You are just too tempting." I laughed at her.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Let's go get out daughter back." She said.

"Let's go get our daughter back." I agreed.

She packed up what she needed and we were on our way to my place. I was hoping that all the Avengers were going to be there. I did leave a little early but we were supposed to come home tonight. Maybe there is some was that we could use Regina's magic to transport ourselves there. Whatever we did Regina was going to play an important roll in it. Once we got to my place I had Regina put whatever she was brought in my room. It was just some clothes and whatever else she needed. Tomorrow was Monday. She was going to leave for a little while so she could make some lesson plans for a sub. Once she was settled in we went down to my labs. We needed to start making some kind of advice that can take us to the Enchanted Forest.

"What way would you get there now?" I asked her.

"I am not sure. I honestly thought that the Enchanted Forest was gone. I took everyone with me when I activated the curse. I am not sure how they did it" She said.

"Do you know how they would do that? Is there any way?" I asked again.

She thought about it for a few minutes before she looked at me and smiled. "I know a way and I just happen to have some magical beans. I am going to have to travel to go get them but that won't take me to long." She said standing up.

"Magical beans?" I asked.

"Yes, you know from Jack and the Beanstalk." She said.

"Okay... So what do they do?" I asked.

"They can transport you anywhere you want to go." She told me.

"That is pretty awesome," I said.

"It is. The only thing is we are going to have to make sure that we can channel the power. I can't remember how many I have. If I only have one then we are going to have to find a way back home." she said.

"I will see if I can get Bruce to help me in doing so. You go and find the beans." I said.

"I will be back in a few minutes." She said taking off her necklace and handing it to me. "Will you hold onto this until I get back?"

"Of course," I said putting the necklace in my pocket.

She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before she puffed out. I mean she was engulfed in smoke. It was pretty cool.

I quickly started working on a plan. Maybe we could connect the magical bean to Regina that way we could use it another time. I was about to start when Bruce came into my lab.

"You have some explaining to do." He said sitting across from me.

"I know but do you think you can help me. I need help on dimension jumping." I told him.

"Why do you need to dimension jump?" He asked looking confused.

"I need to save my daughter and she is not in this dimension," I told him.

He looked around. "I have been trying to figure out the science around jumping dimensions and I think I have an idea." He said walking over to his lab and grabbing a book. He flipped through a few pages before showing me the page.

"This should work. Do you mind if I help you with it?" I asked him.

"That would be fine." He said.

We cleared the table before starting to work on the machine. I explained to him about the bean. We figured out that if the bean only had one use then we could maybe figure a way out to make it have two. Just enough to go and come back. We worked for about 2 hours before Regina popped back into the room. Bruce jumped a little.

"I could only find one. So we have a way to get there. We just don't have a way to get back." She said.

"Don't worry we have found a way to get back. We are using the same bean twice. We are going to have to use some of your magic to make sure that the bean keeps its magic." I told her.

"That sounds like a plan," I told him. I handed him the bean. "Just be careful. You don't want that to be set off early."

"I won't," I said taking the bean. I looked over to Bruce. "Regina this is Bruce. Bruce this is Regina."

"It is nice to meet you." She said to him.

He was about to say something when the door opened and all the other Avengers walked in. Steve was in the front and he did not look happy. "Stark you have some explaining to do." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I know," I said.

"What were you thinking of leaving a mission? You know how much trouble you can get into." He said.

"I know. You don't have to keep on telling me." I told him.

Steve started to go on about what could have happened if anything would have gone wrong. Also about we are a team and we have to stick together.

Regina's POV:

I try not to understand Tony's life. I know that the superhero stuff is all on him and this was a little strange to me. They are arguing like a whole bunch of kids. It was about five minutes later and they were still fighting.

"Hey! Can you guys grow up and stop fighting." I yelled at them.

They both turned and looked at me.

"Who are you?" The brown hair guy said.

"I am Regina and you are?" I asked him.

"Steve Rogers. And this is Natasha and Thor." He said pointing to the people behind him.

"Can you please yell at him later. We are just trying to get our daughter back." I pleaded to him. I am not usually one to beg someone but my daughter is in a foreign land and I want her back.

"Can we help you?" Steve asked.

"I was going to ask if you guys wanted to help anyway. I am pretty sure Loki did this." He said taking out the letter they left. "They left this."

Thor took the paper and looked at it. "He is always causing problems. Why can he just behave once in a while? I am in." He said.

"We will help you guys get back your daughter," Steve said.

"Thank you." Tony and I said at the same time. I gave him a small smile.

"The machine is ready," Bruce said.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads. "I am not sure the state of where we are going. We could have deal with trolls and magic. Once we are there we are going to have to blend in. Stay together and please trust me.

Bruce started up the machine and we were transported to the Enchanted Forest. Everyone landed hard on the ground. We all got up and looked around.

"Welcome to the Enchanted Forest," I said.


	6. Chapter 5

_**DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR MARVEL! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOTLINE AND THE CHARACTERS. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT HALEY. Sorry for the long update. I was trying to finish my one story. Now that it is done I am going to finish this one. I also just started school, so that takes up a lot of time. I also had a lot of writer's block. So I posted a new store and it really helped with my writer's block. Sometimes you have to step away from something for a little while and then ideas come to you. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **_

Regina's POV:

The enchanted forest looked almost the same way as it did 30 years ago. There were more trees and it was overgrown but all in all, it was the same.

"If I was not here I would not believe what I am seeing." I heard Bruce say behind me.

"We need to be careful. I am not sure where we have landed. It looks like this is a part of the forest that has not been lived in for a while." I told everybody.

"Do you know what could be out there?" I heard Natasha say to me.

"I am not sure anymore. I thought that I brought everyone to our world but I have a feeling I did not." I told them.

"So why would that be dangerous?"Steve asked me.

"I have done some very bad things in my past. Things that I am not proud of." I told him looking away from him. "Oh, I also forgot to tell you. We had the ogre population under control but the way that the forest is looking means that they have taken over again."

"Oh that would have been great to leave out," Tony said sarcastically.

I turned around a glared at him. Tony immediately put his hands up and said he was sorry.

"So do we just start wandering around the forest to see if we can figure out where we are?" Thor asked.

"At this point, I think we should just make camp for the night. The forest gets dangerous at night." I told him.

"I think we should at least get to a part of the woods that has more coverage. We are in the open." Steve said.

"I don't do this often but I agree with Cap," Tony said.

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Sometimes Tony has the attitude of a five-year-old.

"Are there any caves or anything that we can hide in for the night?" Natasha asked rolling her eyes at Tony.

"There might be. I am not sure." I told him.

"Well how about we start looking around before it gets too dark," Natasha said.

"Sounds like a plan," Tony said.

"It might be faster if we split up," Steve said.

"Just be careful of all the creatures in the woods," I told them as we split up.

Steve and Natasha went one way, Thor and Bruce the other way and then Tony and I went another way.

We walked a little while in silence. I did not know what I was going to say to him. I allowed our daughter to get taken by someone from our pasts. I had always known that Gold was going to hurt me in some way. He has always been a slimy snake. A manipulator.

"Are you okay?" I heard Tony ask.

"I am okay. I just really miss Haley." I told him stopping and staring at him.

He stopped and walked up to me. He brought me into a hug. "Don't worry, we will get our daughter back. I promise you." He whispered to me.

I closed my eyes and set my head on his chest. I was not going to cry. I would not let myself. I was going to get my daughter back. I was going to say something when I heard a low grumble behind me. It was a sound that I never thought I was going to hear again. A sudden movement or sound would send them to a frenzy.

"Don't make a noise or a sudden move," I whispered to him.

"What are they?" Tony whispered back.

"Ogre's," I said taking his hand in mine and walking slowly away from them.

We got about a few steps away from the ogre's when Tony stepped on a branch. We heard a loud roar before feeling the ground shake and big green things running towards us. There were only two ogres. I knew that I would be able to stop one but I would not be able to stop two at the same time.

"Nice going Tony," I yelled as we starting running away from them.

"Are you really going to yell as we are being chased down by ogres?" He yelled back at me.

"Well if we are going to die, then yes I feel the need to yell at you now," I said stopping at turning around. I formed a fireball in my hand and threw it at one of the ogres. The fireball hit the creature in the face. It let out a horrific scream.

All of a sudden a strick of lightning came down and fried both of them. We turned around to see Thor, Steve, and Natasha.

"You guys fight like an old married couple," Natasha said walking up to us.

"It is quite entertaining," Thor said shaking his head at us. He walked up to the ogres. "What are these?" He asked kicking one of them in the leg.

"Ogres and if we don't get out of here soon we are going to have to fight off more then just two of them," I said.

"We did not find anywhere to set up camp. I think we should continue walking to get a safe distance between us and these... What did you call them?" Steve asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Ogre's."

"Right ogres." He said walking towards Natasha.

Once we were situated we continued walking. We walked for what seemed forever until we came up to Abandon village. You could tell that nobody had been there in a while. The houses were falling apart and it looked really dirty. While I was ruling the kingdom I remember coming to this village. This village was only a day or two walk away from Snow White Castle. This was a good sign for us.

"Well, this is a cute little village." I heard Tony say sarcastically.

"This village is not far from Snow White's castle. We can stay there while we figure a plan to get to Gold's castle. It will be a lot safer than staying in the open." I told them.

"I will go and gather some wood. We can start a fire to keep us warm later when it gets dark." Steve said.

"I will go see if I can find something to eat in this place. If you continue walking a little bit farther in that direction you will come up to a river. There we can get some water." I said pointing into the direction of the river.

I was about to walk away when I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to look in that direction. The next thing I know I am getting an arrow shot at me. I grabbed it out of thin air.

"Is that an arrow?" I heard Natasha say from behind me.

I nodded my head and walked closer to were the arrow came from.

"Regina why can't you make up your mind and pick a place that we are going to live. Instead, you place another curse on us and send us back to the enchanted forest." I heard as Snow comes at me.

"Snow, I have not seen Storybrook in about 11 years. Why would I interrupt your pitful life to send you back to the enchanted forest." I said putting my hands on my hips. "There are other people in Storybrook that have powers. I have a life now. I would not ruin it too ruin your guy's life."

"Really because the last time I saw you, you were hell-bent on ruining our lives." Snow said aiming her bow at me.

"I am happy with my new life. The only reason why I am here is to get my daughter and then go home." I told her.

"You have a daughter?" She asked me.

"I do. Now get out of my way so I can go kill an imp and get my daughter back." I said walking past her.

"There you are. I was waiting for the Evil Queen to show back up and want to kill everyone." She said slyly.

I turned around and glared at her. I was about to say something when Tony walked up to me and took my hand in his.

"How about we don't kill anyone and we just go and try to get our daughter back." He said looking me in the eyes.

I nodded my head. "It was nice to see you, Snow."

Snow slowly turned around and left and we went back to what we were doing. I had hunted us a deer to eat, Natasha and Steve went to get water for everyone. It was good that we packed some essentials for water. While we were doing that Tony, Bruce, and Thor gathered up some wood for a fire. Once I got back to camp, Natasha helped me skin the deer. After our bellies were filled we went to bed. We all picked a house to sleep in.

The next morning when we woke up we ate some of the deer that we still had leftover from last night's hunt. We were just about to leave when Snow and Charming showed up again.

"Regina I know that this will not make up for what I did but I wanted to bring you guys some horses. It will make the journey a lot quicker." She said.

"Thank you, Snow." I gave her a small smile.

After we were all situated with our horses we continued on our journey to Rumples Castle. It was a long journey to rumples. If we had walked it would have taken about 2 days to get there but with horses, it would only take about 1. On the way there we stopped once to water the horses and give ourselves a break.

"This land is beautiful," Thor said.

"There are parts that are not but for the most part, everything is," I said smiling.

"Is the reason you not like Snow White because she is prettier than you?" Bruce asked.

"No, it was not her beauty that made me hate her. She told a secret that was not hers to tell and it got someone that I loved very much killed. That is why I do not like her." I said looking down.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. "We better get going. We don't have much longer to go." I said getting up.

The rest of the journey was a little lighter. We took turns telling stories about our childhood. It was a little strange that we all had tragic things happen to us in the past. The things that happened shaped us into what we are today. They just decided to be good instead of evil like me.

"Is that it?" Thor said pointing to the castle.

"That is Rumple's Castle. That is where Haley should be." I said dismounting my horse. "We are going to want to walk from here. We do not want to get noticed by him."

"Are you sure that is going to work?" Steve asked me.

"He will expect that Tony and I have come for my daughter but he will not expect that all of to be with us also. While Tony and I are distracting him I want you guys to sneak in and try to find her." I said laying out the plan.

"Where do you think she will be?" Natasha asked me.

"She will probably be down in the dungeon. There are cells down there. All I need you guys to do is get down there and get her back here." I said to them.

Once they all understood the plan we split up and walked to the castle. The rest of them stayed in their place until Tony and I had gotten into the castle. It was quite easy to open the door. I would have thought that it would have been harder. Rumple must know that we are here.

"Hello, Derie." I hear as I look Rumple right in the face.


	7. Chapter 6

_**DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR MARVEL! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOTLINE AND THE CHARACTERS. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT HALEY. Sorry guys I have had such a bad writer's block on this story. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **_

Regina's POV:

"Hello, Rumple," I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I have been expecting you." He said, smiling at me. He moved out of my way. "Come in and tell your friends to stop sneaking around."

I turned around and motioned for them to come into the castle. Once there were at the door, we all walked into the castle.

"Should we be worried that this is a trap?" Tony asked me.

"We should be. Rumple is normally five steps ahead of everyone. He can see the future." I told them.

"That is just great," Tony said, running his hand through his hair.

"I am pretty sure you guys know my friend here," Rumple said, standing next to a tall man.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Thor snarled.

"Getting revenge," Loki said, smirking at Thor.

"Getting revenge?" Tony said, looking confused.

"For New York." He said.

"Come on, that was years ago," Thor said to him.

"You're right. It was a long time ago, "Loki said, walking towards us. "I told you that I was going to get my revenge, and I was going to wait as long as it took."

"And what is this revenge going to be? You already took Haley." Tony said, walking forward. I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking any farther.

"Haley is needed for my revenge to work," Loki said.

"Regina, you will remember the curse that you cast. The one that made us all leave this place and go to StoryBrook. Well, I plan to use Haley to cast another one. It will make it, so we go back in time and not remember everything that has happened." Gold told us.

"Who says I am going to do that for you again?" I asked him.

"Because I will let you keep Haley. You will still have your daughter." He said, grinning at me.

"It is not happening. I am done being manipulated by you." I said, crossing my arms.

Gold walked over to a door and opened it. He reaches in a grabbed something.

"Let go of me." I heard Haley yell.

Gold had grabbed her by her arm and was dragging her over to us. "I could just teach her how to cast the curse. She has magic just like you." He said.

"Let go of her Gold," I said to him.

"Not going to happen." He said.

I gave a quick look over to Haley to see how she was doing. I noticed that she was not wearing her necklace. I gave her a quick nod. Haley has shown a lot of promise when it comes to magic. Yes, I was powerful, but Haley was even more powerful. The reason why I gave her the necklace was because she had yet to be able to control her magic. When she was upset, her magic was less controlled. Gold must have had her in a room that was charmed that she could not do magic.

"Are you okay, Haley?" I asked her.

"I am okay, mom." She said, shaking.

"Just try to breathe. You will be okay." I told her. I could tell that she was freaking out. I had no idea what she could do.

Gold was just about to say something when Haley freaked out and screamed. When she screamed, I could feel the power that was coming from her. I quickly put up a shield over us. After she was done crying, Gold and Loki were on the floor knocked out. I put down the protection and ran toward Haley and pulled her into my arms. I felt Tony wrap his arms around her also.

"I miss you guys." She said, crying to us.

"We missed you too." We told her.

After a couple of minutes of hugging, we got up and ready to leave. Gold and Loki were both in cuffs.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked.

"They are going to be locked up. We don't want them to do anything else." Thor said to us.

"There is one other thing I have to do before we leave. It will only take a moment. I will be right back." I said, nodding my head.

I walked out of the castle to see Snow and Charming standing there.

"Do you guys want to go back to Storybrook, or would you like to stay here?" I asked them.

"We want to stay here. We like it here." Snow told me.

"I wish the best for you guys," I told them, walking away. I spent to much time going after them. I could have been having a good life. I could have been happy.

I walked back into the castle, and they were getting ready. Once we were all ready to use the machine and headed back home.

When we got back to New York Thor, and Natasha took Loki and Gold to where ever they were going to be locked up.

"Why don't you guys stay with me tonight?" Tony asked us.

"Can we, mom?" Haley asked.

"Anything you want to do," I asked, smiling at her.

We were going to stay with Tony, but we needed to go back to my house and get some of our stuff. Plus, we all needed to shower. We did not spend long in the Enchanted Forest, but we all still felt filthy. Tony had opted to stay with us.

When we got back to my house Haley, and I showered and got some stuff around for us to be staying with Tony.

"You know you guys could just come and live with me. I have plenty of space, and it would be nice to get to know our daughter." Tony said, walking up behind me and hugging me.

I had decided since we were at my place, I should make something to eat. It has been a while since all of us has eaten an actual meal. I turned around in his arms.

" Tony, don't you think we should figure out what is going on between us before we just move in together?" I asked him.

"We could not have to stay in the same room. I just don't want to lose you guys, even if nothing happens between us." He said with a long face.

"Why don't we bring it up to Haley and see what she wants to do," I told him with a small smile. "Don't worry; you have already made a huge impact on her life. She loves you."

Tony give me a big smile. "She does?"

I nod my head. "You are a wonderful person, and I am happy that you are in our life," I said.

He let go of me and sat at the table. "So, what are you making?" He asked.

"Nothing big, just a grilled cheese," I said, going back to making them.

Once they were done, I called for Haley to come and eat. We sat down and talked about everything. Haley was excited about the idea of living with Tony. She wanted to be around both of us all the time. After we were done eating, we grabbed the bags that we packed and went to Tony's home. We all curled up on the couch and watched a movie for a while and then went to bed. Haley was scared of sleeping alone, so we all curled up in Tony's bed. Haley in the middle of us. I was happy that Haley was home and safe.


End file.
